tibaeriathelivingworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Dhampir
Dhampir Female.jpg|Dhampir Female Dhampir Male.jpg|Dhampir Male Dhampir Classes: Any class * Type: Dhampirs are humanoids with the dhampir subtype. * Size: Dhampirs are Medium creatures and thus have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Base Speed: Dhampirs have a base speed of 30 feet. * Languages: Dhampirs begin play speaking Common. Those with high Intelligence scores can choose any language it wants (except secret languages, such as Druidic). See the Linguistics skill page for more information about these languages. Undead Resistance Dhampirs have +2 resistance to diseases and mind-affecting effects. Spell-Like Ability (Sp) A dhampir can use detect undead three times per day as a spell-like ability. The caster level for this ability equals the dhampir's class level. Darkvision Dhampirs have darkvision and so can see perfectly in the dark up to 60 feet. Low-Light Vision Dhampirs see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. Light Sensitivity Dhampirs are dazzled in areas of bright sunlight or within the radius of a daylight spell. Negative Energy Affinity Though a living creature, a dhampir reacts to positive and negative energy as if it were undead—positive energy harms it, while negative energy heals it. Resist Level Drain A dhampir takes no penalties from energy drain effects, though he can still be killed if he accrues more negative levels then he has Hit Dice. After 24 hours, any negative levels a dhampir takes are removed without the need for an additional saving throw. Alternate Racial Traits: * Dayborn A few fortunate dhampirs were born during the day under the blessings of priests, and their blood has weaker ties to their undead bloodline than others of their kind. Such dhampirs are unhindered by daylight and lose the light sensitivity racial trait. This racial trait replaces the spell-like ability racial trait. * Fangs On occasion, a dhampir may inherit his father's lengthy canines. Whenever the dhampir makes a grapple combat maneuver check to damage an opponent, he can choose to bite his opponent, dealing 1d3 points of damage as if using a natural bite attack. As a standard action, the dhampir can bite a creature that is bound, helpless, paralyzed, or similarly unable to defend itself. This racial trait replaces the spell-like ability racial trait. * Heir to Undying Nobility: Descended from undead nobility some dhampirs inherit a bit of their ancestors' ability to control living beings. They can use command and charm person each once per day. This racial trait replaces the spell-like ability racial trait. * Vampire Hunter: Some dhampirs bear a deep hatred for their undead progenitors and their kin that can never be fully quenched. They gain a +1 bonus on attack rolls against vampires. This racial trait replaces all skill bonuses. * Vampiric Empathy Though dhampirs often relate poorly to humanoids, some share an affinity with baser creatures. These dhampirs gain the ability to communicate with bats, rats, and wolves as if under the effects of a speak with animals spell (caster level equal to 1/2 the dhampir's Hit Dice). In addition, they gain a +2 racial bonus on Diplomacy checks when dealing with these animals. Whenever these dhampirs initiate an exchange, animals begin with a starting attitude of indifferent. This is a supernatural ability. This racial trait replaces all skill bonuses. Variant Dhampir Heritages Some Dhampirs possess more unique traits and abilities inherited from their supernal forebears, attributes that hint at the precise type of vampire that affected their ancestry. Players may choose one of the following four heritages if they take the Racial Heritage feat * Alternate Skill Modifiers: While most dhampirs gain a +2 racial bonus on bluff and perception checks, those of the variant heritages listed below gain a modifier to different skills. * Alternate Spell-Like Ability: The listed spell replaces the standard dhampir's detect undead 3/day spell-like ability * Alternate Weakness: The listed weakness replaces the standard dhampir's light sensitivity Category:World Category:Custom Category:Race Category:RP